1. Field
The following description relates to a printed circuit board, a package, and a method of manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic products of IT technology such as mobile phones are required to be multi-functional so that these products are slim, light, and small. In order to cope with this technical requirement, technology for embedding electronic components such as IC, semiconductor chips or active elements and passive elements in a circuit board is implemented. Recently, various technologies for embedding electronic components in the circuit board have been developed. Generally, in order to insert electronic components in a circuit board, a cavity is formed in an insulation layer of the circuit board, and electronic components such as various elements and IC and semiconductor chips are inserted in the cavity.